Crush!
by WEASLEYMYQUEEN
Summary: Nefilims,Demigods y submundos deberán trabajar juntos para develar la profecía.¿Que nuevos retos surgirán?¿Quien morirá y quien vivirá?¿Existirá aun un lugar para la familia,amigos y el amor?


Mi día no podía ir peor,mi madre y Luke se habían ido a Idris por una reunión de emergencia dejándome en el departamento de Simó me mal interpreten,adoro a Simón pero esa noche su compañero de piso había decidido organizar una gran fiesta para todos los lincantropos,vampiros,brujos y algunos nefilim(Aunque cuando llegue solo a ver algunos como Izzy en un sofá besuqueándose con Simón).No podía quedarme allí,ya de por si me sentía mal,no quería imaginar lo que harían varias horas de música a todo volumen y alcohol por todas í que me decidí,tome mi mochila y sin que nadie se percatara me escabullí hacia las empapadas calles de New York,era mas de media noche y el cielo parecía estar en guerra ya que un mar de rayos,truenos y nubes de tormenta que habían obligado a la mayoría de las personas a buscar refugio en sus en mis pensamientos patine por el agua en la acera y caí calle abajo sintiendo como poco a poco un extraño dolor se extendía por mi pierna,no pude evitar gritar de dolor;pero eso no era lo peor, una extraña criatura apareció ante mi:tenia el cabello formado por serpientes viscosas que siseaban,alas de cuero como los murciélago y una boca repleta de unos colmillos cuanto a su piel,era completamente furiosa conmigo misma¿Que nefilim en el mundo sale sin un arma a las calles?;trate de escapar pero la criatura me sujeto por el cuello de mi remera y me alzo en el mientras sus afiladas garras penetraban en mi piel¿Que diablos haría ahora?Tenia una pierna seguramente rota,ningún arma y estaba colgada en el aire por una criatura monstruosa. Fantástico!.

Resale a tu creador despreciable mestiza-siseo-Tu hora a llegado.

Un sonoro zumbido corto el como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta,una afilada espada se incrusto en el cuerpo de la criatura que chillo de dolor antes de evaporarse en una nube de tenido un fuerte golpe contra la acera cuando la garras se evaporaron de no ser porque un par de fuertes brazos me sujetaron.

¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mi un adolescente muy guapo quizás un año mas grande que voy mucho mas pelo negro azabache y ojos verde-agua brillantes.

Si..si..-tartamudee,este chico tiene los ojos extrañamente similares a los míos-¿Que era esa cosa?

-Una furia.

-Gracias por salvarme,soy Clary,Clary Fray.

-Fue un placer,mi nombre Percy Jackson

-¿No eres un mundano verdad?

Percy rió por lo bajo-No,no lo soy y al parecer tu tampoco.

-Tienes razón soy nefilim y tu eres..

-Eso no puede ser..

-¿Que no puede ser?

-Soy un semidiós Clary y puedo ver claramente que tu también,la furia claramente lo dijo.

-Es un error Percy,los dioses no existen.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado la frase:Todos los cuentos son reales?.Los dioses griegos,monstruos y semidioses existen,somos la clara prueba de ello.

-Es una locura.

El muchacho suspiro.A estas alturas ya había dejado de llover- Quizás tengas razón,aun así voy a hablar con Quiron,mi maestro,el entiende mas que yo.

-Bájame por favor.

Bien-Dijo y me coloco sobre mis pies,eso fue un error ya que en cuanto mi pies tocaron el suelo,el extraño dolor en mi pierna volvió mas fuerte y me desmorone en los brazos de Percy-¿Estas bien?¿Que tienes?

Mi pierna-Dije mordiéndome el labio para evitar que el llanto salga-creo que esta rota.

Maldición!-Dijo Percy tomándome en sus brazos y colocándome con delicadeza en el piso-Acuéstate

-¿Que?¿Por que?

-Solo hazlo-Dijo Percy y así lo hice,el se coloco en cuclillas a mi lado y coloco sus manos sobre mi pierna,inmediatamente sentí como todo el dolor se disipaba y un extraño liquido mojaba mi pierna.

Listo-dijo Percy enderezándose y tendiéndome la mano para levantarme.

-¿Como hiciste eso?

Soy el hijo de Poseidon-Dijo como si eso fuera lo mas normal del silencio por un rato,ambos sin saber que decir.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?

-No,llamare a mi novio para que venga por mi.

De acuerdo¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que llegue?-Dijo Percy envolviendo mi cuerpo empapado en su campera que extrañamente estaba seca.

Gracias pero creo que deberías irte,ya es demasiado tarde.

Como quieras-Dijo-En cuanto tenga noticias de Quiron te buscare,dame tu dirección.

Percy era realmente guay,ambos intercambiamos direcciones antes de que el siguiera su cuanto se fue,tome mi teléfono y llame a Jace que atendió al tercer timbre.

¿Hola..?-respondió la voz adormilada de mi novio.

Jace!-suspire de alivio-Soy Clary.

-Amor,sabes que amo escuchar tu voz pero ¿porque me llamas a medianoche?¿Lewis es muy aburrido?

-No estoy con Simón

¿Que?¿Paso algo?¿El dijo algo?-Todo rastro de sueño se había disipado de la voz de Jace y ahora estaba llena de preocupación y enojo-Voy a matarlo.

-Jace tranquilo,el no me hizo nada.

-¿Como quieres que me tranquilice,es media noche pasada y tu estas sola en quien sabe donde?¿Donde estas?Iré por ti!

-34th street

-Enseguida voy.

10 minutos después Jace llego,yo estaba sentada contra un muro recordando cada una de las palabras de Percy,aun estaba empapada y sintiéndome novio bajo de su Audi negro y corrió hacia mi.

CLARY!-Su voz estaba llena de preocupación mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-Estas helada!-Exclamo quitándose su abrigo y cubriéndome con el para luego abrazarme.

¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?-pregunte mirando sus hermosos ojos dorado.

Por supuesto princesa-dijo tomando mi mano y caminando hasta el vez adentro Jace prendió la calefacción al máximo y la apunto hacia mi.

¿Me contaras que paso?-Pregunto Jace de camino al Instituto,su mano libre tomada de la mía.

Si-dijo y le conté todo lo ocurrido con Simón y Percy,para cuando termine habíamos llegado.

Clare,esto es muy extrañ había escuchado hablar de hay dos opciones: Percy esta loco o tu madre mintió-exclamo Jace mientras subíamos las escaleras,el Instituto estaba en completo silencio.

Supongo que tendré que hablar con mi madre o esperar a que Percy me contacte.-dije al tiempo que entrábamos en su habitación

Esta bien,solo prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo-dijo Jace rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura-Deberías darte un baño agua caliente te ayudara.

-Bien.

Después de un relajante baño,me vestí con mi ropa interior y una de las remeras de Jace. La habitación estaba iluminada por el suave resplandor de una lampara,mi novio estaba acostado en la cama con un par de pantalones sueltos y leyendo Historia de dos ciudades.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista?-pregunto levantando la mirada de su libro a mi y examinando todo mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mis ojos,no pude evitar sentir como el calor baño mis mejillas y mi cuello.

-Si,en realidad si.

Sabia que algún día lo admitirías-Exclamo Jace con una sonrisa su libro sobre la pequeña mesita junto a su cama y se acerco a mi-Estas algo pálida¿Te sientes bien?-todo rastro de humor había desaparecido de su voz mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi frente-Tienes ,acuéstate .Iré a la cocina por algunos paños húmedos y medicamentos.

Jace tardo menos de diez minutos en ir a abajo y por mi parte,estaba recostada en su cómoda cama mi cabeza parecía palpitar con cada trueno.

Toma esto-Dijo entregándome un baso de agua y una pastilla-Te hará sentir mejor

-Gracias,eres el mejor novio del mundo.

Lose-dijo empujando mis hombros para que volviera a acostarme y así poder colocar uno de los paños en mi frente-Yo siempre cuidare de ti Clare.

Jace coloco una fina sabana sobre mi,apago las luces y se recostó junto a mi rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras yo me acurrucaba mas en sus fuertes brazos y colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho con cuidado de no tirar el paño-Descansa mi amor,lo necesitas.

-Buenas noche Jace.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia oí a Jace murmurar mi frase favorita:"No tienes idea de cuanto te amo"

* * *

**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado,es la primera vez que escribo una historia de esta categoría y me encantaría recibir sus comentarios,criticas y sugerencias.**

**P.D.:Si faltan palabras es porque el pograma me las corta,estoy consiente de ello pero nose como solucionarlo.**


End file.
